Heretofore, a wireless charge system disclosed in International Publication No. WO2012/042902 has been known which is configured to charge a battery provided to a vehicle by wirelessly supplying power to the vehicle. International Publication No. WO2012/042902 discloses that, in a case where a plurality of power transmission devices are present, a power transmission coil is weakly excited to generate a random signal, which is detected by a vehicle, and the vehicle and the power transmission device are paired with each other if it is confirmed that the random signals match each other between the vehicle and the power transmission device.
However, in the configuration in the conventional example disclosed in above International Publication No. WO2012/042902, in order to perform the pairing, the vehicle enters and stops in the parking space, and in this state a signal containing a random ID pattern is transmitted by the power transmission coil and received by the vehicle. For this reason, a problem arises in that it takes a long time before the vehicle starts to be actually charged after stopping in the parking space.